Going to Heaven
by sammy55
Summary: This is a songfic starting from when when Edward said "Since I am going to hell." in the movie. Bella wonders what he means and later asks him the meaning behind his words. Inspired by the song 'Halo' sung by Beyonce. One-shot ExB


**This is a Twilight one-shot inspired by the song Halo by Beyonce. This takes in the movie, after Edward puts his arms around Bella, and said "Since I'm going to hell." In this one-shot that sticks with Bella throughout the day, and later in the day as Bella and Edward relax in Bella's house she confronts him about the meaning to his words. Please put my on author alert if you enjoyed this. I have around two or three more one-shots coming out, plus my other story. This is in Bella's Point of View.**

Edwards arm slipped over my shoulder and I shivered slightly, feeling his to cold skin pressing against my neck. As we past his family he pulled me towards him. "Since I'm going to hell." I looked up at him as I registered what he had said. But he was looking towards some of my friends, who were staring at us. Well he wasn't looking, he was full force glaring. I could only imagine what they were thinking to make him look like that. I decided to ignore his words until later.

The day passed in a blur. Jessica was waiting to pounce on me when I got to English and I gave her one word answers only. I managed to distract her in Spanish by talking about Mike and their date. I nearly fell on my face when I saw him waiting for me. Jessica looked at me and then at him. When she looked back at me the message was clear. She thought there was more going on then I told her. She was right in a way.

The rest of the day I barely remembered. The only moment that stood out was when I nearly broke Mike's arm playing basketball. I rode home once again in Edwards Volvo, and he carried me up to my room and laid me on my bed before I could blink. He sat on the edge of my bed, and started playing with my hair. I was content to sit there in peace, until his words from earlier that day came back to me. I slowly thought about his words and I didn't realize I was crying until I felt an ice cold touch gently wiping my tears away. I looked up and saw Edwards's eyes, brimming with concern. "What's wrong Bella?"

I waited a few moments before answering. "About what you said this morning…" I left of there, hoping that he would understand. I glanced up at him through my eye lashes.

His expression was confused and concerned. Then understanding dawned in his eyes as he grasped what I would have heard in his words. He gently crushed me into his rock hard chest and stroked my hair. I almost jerked away in shock when I felt his hand lying gently on my neck once more. "Bella, I didn't mean it that way. There is no way that I could ever call you horrible."

I looked down at my hands once more, fearing he would see the blush spreading across my face. But of course he could feel the heat from it. With my thoughts going a million miles a minute he gently tilted my head up until he could look into my eyes. "Bella, please tell me what you are thinking before I go insane."

I decided to pick one of the easier questions to ask. "Why did you say that?"

Edward attempted a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "I meant that I would get hell from my family for being with you. I am breaking all the rules now. I tried to ignore you and build walls to stop you from getting to me, but you knocked them down in the instant you talked to me."

My blush became deeper but I couldn't look away from his liquid gold eyes. I somehow managed to choke out "I'm all wrong for you. You shouldn't have to fight with your family to be with me."

"Don't say that Bella. You changed my dark nights. Now instead of a starless night it always has a full moon and shooting stars. I don't care what my family thinks of us. As long as you want me I will be here." Edwards paused to grin wickedly down at me. "Even if you don't want me, I may not let you go."

I shivered slightly, wishing he would stop bringing up the fact that he was dangerous. I knew that and I didn't care. "Edward I will always want you around." His face turned half happy and half sad. I knew what he was thinking. It would be safer for me to not want him, but I didn't care. I would fall apart if I couldn't see him. But I still would rather that than him being depressed. I pressed my face into his chest to stop the tears from coming.

Edwards murmured into my ear "You are my own personal angel. Whenever I am with you, my life is brightened like you were my very own sun. I don't deserve you."

I was confused for a bit. Didn't he have this turned around? How could he think he didn't deserve me? How could he compare me, a plain clumsy human to a beautiful angel? "Edward, I don't deserve you. I am just a plain human and you…" I didn't have any words to describe him.

Edward chuckled softly, but it sounded sad. "You don't see yourself very clearly. You are not plain, far from it." He sighed, breathing his sweet scent over me and momentarily dizzying me. I shook my head trying to clear it. He smiled gently, and then began to speak again, all seriousness. "I was going through the motions of life, not really caring but I didn't want to disappoint my family. Then you came and my life had meaning. You saved me from myself."

I hadn't realized I had been crying until I felt him wipe away my tears again. "Thank you Edward. I- I think I understand a little better." He crushed me gently and kissed my cheek. I felt a jolt of electricity as his ice cold lips pressed against my blushing cheek.

"Your father is home. I must leave. Am I picking you up for school?" He was once more giving me a choice. I nodded and then he disappeared from my room as I heard my dad's cruiser come up the driveway. I mentally prepared myself to act normal around him, but after the talk I just had with Edward I doubted that was possible. I felt as if I was floating on air. And gravity could not bring me down from my cloud nine with Edward. Nothing could.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and put me on your Author Alert if you enjoyed this. I will have several more one-shot coming out after I come home from my vacation! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
